<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by supercorpwillrise_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596896">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpwillrise_6/pseuds/supercorpwillrise_6'>supercorpwillrise_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpwillrise_6/pseuds/supercorpwillrise_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers was her sun. Now, Lena Luthor isn't so sure anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight pales in comparison to her warm embraces.</p><p>The sun itself is nothing compared to her golden smile.</p><p>She is the sun.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kara Danvers</em>.</p><p>Lena Luthor hadn't expected her to break down her walls. Brick by brick, every single day, without fail, she lowered Lena's high walls. And Lena, despite all the betrayal she had face before, unknowingly let Kara in. Every smile Kara directed at her softened her heart, until little by little, she began to look forward to it- seeking the golden radiance that came in with the reporter's presence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara Danvers</em>
</p><p>Lena Luthor hadn't expected her to find a home in her heart. With each smile given, with each lunch dates, every game night, her love for Kara grew. At first, she tried to dismiss it. Bury it inside a box in the deepest corners of her mind. But she knew it would be useless. Even her tiny boxes couldn't keep it in. Nothing could bury the love she had Kara. Nothing, except- except for Kara herself. Or more specifically, the secrets Kara had kept from her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kara Danvers</em>.</p><p>Lena Luthor hadn't expected Kara to betray her. She hadn't expected that the last words they spoke to each other would be so vile, or that it might be the last thing they ever say anything to each other again. And she isn't sure which is worse.</p><p>The memory still remains fresh in her mind, in her heart.</p><p>The tears that fell still remain fresh in her memory.</p><p>The words that were said still remain fresh in every tear that fell from her eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>Kara was standing in front of her- shocked, crying, betrayed. Hurt. The kryptonite had already weakened the hero. It hurt Lena to see the person she loved in pain. But, she couldn't keep it in anymore.</p><p>Now, here they were. In Superman and Supergirl's secret base- the Fortress of Solitude.</p><p>"Why?" Kara says, softly. Her eyes meeting to Lena's own.</p><p>"Why?" Lena repeats, voice cracking. " I loved you Kara. I loved you too much that it hurt. It hurts to keep it all locked away. But I was fine with that because I couldn't risk losing your friendship. Not when you mean the world to me. But-", her voice breaks, tears start to fall from her eyes.</p><p>Lena takes a deep breath and carries on, " But, you lied to me. For years. You thought I couldn't be trusted. You told our friends, but not me. Never me. Why?! I killed my own brother for you! For our friends. Don't you understand what you've done?!"</p><p>Kara tries to break out of the trap but her hands tremble, weakened from the kryptonite invading her body. She kneels to the floor, hands resting on the wall of ice. "Lena, I'm sorry. Please. Lena, I- "</p><p>"Stop it Supergirl. I don't need any more of your lies. Spare us both the drama." She says before turning away to walk back towards the portal. </p><p>...</p><p>The sunlight paled in comparison to her warm embraces.</p><p>The sun itself was nothing compared to her golden smile.</p><p>She- <em>Kara</em> was- She will always be her sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy!!:) soo this is my first time ever writing a fic:) Hope you have fun reading this!!:)</p><p>P.S. Comments are always welcome</p><p>P.P.S. let me know if you want another chapter;)</p><p>#SupercorpWillRise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain from the kryptonite pales in comparison to the words that fell from her lips.</p><p>The green glow of the kryptonite is nothing compared to her cold gaze.</p><p><em>She was gone</em>. Lena Luthor.</p><p><em>"I miss her</em>." Kara thinks to herself.</p><p>It has been five months. Five months without Lena's piercing eyes looking at her. Five months without Lena's presence in her life. All this time, Kara never stopped thinking of her. Her friendship with Lena meant the world to her and she just couldn't believe that it was over. She wouldn't believe it's over.</p><p>Lena was Kara's homeland. But, now she is in exile. The high cold walls that Kara was able to successfully crumble is back again. And now, she is an outsider to the world of Lena Luthor.</p><p>...</p><p>It was sunny outside, the light of the sun glowing golden off buildings and windows. It has been five whole months. But Kara will continue to hold on to hope that everything will be alright. <em>Always</em>.</p><p>She was currently working on an article that Andrea assigned to her. But it was hard to concentrate because of how the essence of the news article, "<em>If I can even call it news..</em>", Kara thinks.</p><p>She was halfway through finishing it when- when she heard a heartbeat. A heartbeat that she hasn't heard for a very long time. Out of respect for Lena, Kara had tried her hardest to not eavesdrop on her at all. But, it was truly, horribly hard to not hear Lena's heartbeat. Kara turns her head towards the elevator. Lena Luthor. Lena was coming an- and it's been five months. Kara hurriedly turns back towards her article, hoping that Lena wouldn't see her. She pretends to look busy.</p><p>The elevator doors open.</p><p>Lena is here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyy again!!:) this is such a short chapter HAHAHAHA sorryy but i wanted to focus the third one on how they'd react to seeing each other for the first time in a long time:) </p><p>How do you think they'd react? Will it he bittersweet? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)</p><p>P.S. comments and criticisms are always welcome and appreciated;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy!!!:) This is my first time writing a fic, like ever. And, so sorry for the drama (not really).<br/>Hope you enjoy!!<br/>Comments are always welcome!!<br/>P.S. Let me know if you want another chapter;)<br/>#SupercorpWillRise</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>